Kingdom Suite 2
by WildCardSpadeMode
Summary: When Ellen, Hummy, and the Fairy-tones get sucked into Kingdom Hearts 2 she gets to travel with Sora and the gang. The tones change color and so do the Cure-Modules' 4 jewels. Does she have to find new cures? Read and find out. Ellen/ mystery guy (been around since the 1st KH game)
1. Chapter 1

**Me: So I belive this is going to be the first Pretty Cure and Kingdom Hearts crossover EVER.**

**Donald: What's Pretty Cure anyway?**

**Goofy: It's a magical-girl anime that has more than one spin-off with many themes, in this case the one in this story is Suite Pretty Cure which has a musical theme.**

**Sora: How do you know this anyway Goofy?**

**Goofy: WildCardSpadeMode showed me the anime, plus I read the manga.**

**Ellen: So why am I here?**

**Hummy: This story makes you the main character-nya!**

**Ellen: Why am I the main character in this story?**

**Me: Because I LOVE Cure Beat, BLUE CURES FOREVER!**

**Ellen: Ok... -_-**

**Me: Hummy please do the disclaimer.**

**Hummy: Yes ma'am-nya! WildCardSpadeMode doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or any Pretty Cure series in particular-nya.**

**Me: Chapter 1 A Suite Beginning**

Ellen Kurogawa aka Siren aka Cure Beat came home from the GameStop with a new game known as _Kingdom Hearts 2, _since Hibiki, Kanade, and Ako are all out on vacation, she had to take care of Hummy and the fairy-tones which she didn't mind. " What ya got there-nya?" asks Hummy very curiously.

"A video game called _Kingdom Hearts 2."_ Ellen answers Hummy as she's inserting the CD in the Play station 2 and starts playing like crazy.

"Wow Siren you're really great at this-nya!" Hummy exclaimed as she saw how good our former evil black cat fairy of songs really was at this game.

"Since when do they have a vortex cut scene anyway?" Ellen asks since she's seen Souta (Kanade's little brother) play this at a friend's house before.

"Siren, I don't think that's a cut scene-nya!" Hummy shouts as she sees the bag where the fairy-tones were sleeping(plus it carried her Cure-Module) in was getting sucked into the vortex. Ellen and Hummy tried to get the bag away from the vortex, but they all ended up getting sucked in the vortex along with the bag.

**Me: Well that's chapter 1.**

**Ellen: Its kind of short.**

**Me: What would you expect from the prologue?**

**Sora, Donald, and Goofy: When do we come in anyway?**

**Me: All in good time my good friends, so any suggestions for later chapters shall be put comments.**

**Hummy: Please subscribe if you like this story-nya!**

**Goofy: See ya next time!**


	2. Alterations in Clothing and Colors!

**Me: Yay! Now Ellen gets to meet Sora and the gang!**

**Sora: Finally! What took ya so long anyway?**

**Me: I was busy writing for New Mission, Many Magical Girl Worlds.**

**Donald: You care more about that story than about us.*a few tears come out***

**Ellen: That's not true Donald. *Pats Donald on the back***

**Goofy: Well how would you feel if you were juggling 3 stories at the same time, it must be a ton of pressure.**

**Me: He's right, it is a TON of pressure.**

**Donald: I'm sorry.**

**Me: You're forgiven. Hummy take it away please.**

**Hummy: WildCardSpadeMode doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or any Pretty Cure series-nya!**

**Me: On with the story!**

Ellen woke up in the middle of what seemed to be Traverse Town. Next thing you know you see Sora, Donald, and Goofy face off a Nega-tone. _***How did a Nega-tone get into this game anyway, maybe that's why I got here.*** _Ellen thought to herself. While our 3 Kingdom Hearts heros were fighting the Nega-tone Ellen heard this conversation.

"This is one tough Heartless." Sora says with a touch of tiredness.

"The only thing that seems to be working is Donald's magic." Goofy says also with a touch of tiredness.

"And even that is barely making a dent in this thing!" Donald shouts as he's about to blow a fuse.

"Looks like they're going to need some help-nya." Hummy says since she saw what happened.

"Ok, **LET'S PLAY PRETTY CURE MODULATION!**" Ellen shouts as she's about to transform into Cure Beat. When our Kingdom Hearts heros heard Ellen shout they turned around and saw Ellen transform into Cure Beat (if you haven't seen it go to watch). But when she was done transforming she wasn't wearing her original Cure Beat outfit. Instead she wore a blue tank-top with a golden g-clef on the side, a dark-blue small jacket, black skinny-jeans with torn knee-caps, blue combat boots, her Cure-Module had become a removable decorative belt buckle that can still work as a flute, her hair was still wild and light purple like it was originally, but it was now knee-length and no longer in her side-tail instead it was hanging down with 2 hair clips that looked like her original one on both sides of her head. When Cure Beat got a good look at herself she thought to herself _***Well this is better than that really frilly outfit, but now I know how Cure Rhythm and Cure Muse feel with their hair being let down; but some how Dodori turned black, and the pink jewel is now blue, the white one is gold, the blue one is pink, and the purple one is black, but oh well.*** _. "Strumming the soulful tune, Cure Beat!" Cure Beat says with making her signature pose.

"Wow I've never seen anyone change their form that way before!" Sora says after Cure Beat introduced herself.

"I've never seen a form like that before." says Donald wondering how this 14-year-old girl gained this power.

"I didn't even bother to think that a girl can even gain a form, especially a form that pretty." Goofy says(for your information he's just complimenting her, not falling in love Ellen will be going for someone else, but it's not Sora, Kairi is his girl)

"Thank you for saying that, but we've got to fight this thing." Cure Beat tells the others.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Cure Beat went all ballistic on the Nega-tone with the boys super tired, but Cure Beat summons the Love Guitar Rod (her signature and only weapon) and called for the green Fairy-tone Sori. The boys see her create a ring of green energy with the guitar turned into a staff with a trigger, then Cure Beat shouted "**PRETTY CURE HEARTFUL BEAT LOCK!**" while pulling the trigger sending the ring at the Nega-tone then saying the following "**COUNTDOWN 3, 2, 1 FINALLE!**". Then they see Hummy create a pink energy heart and a purple music note goes into the aqua Fairy-tone Lari.

"I wish I had a keyblade like that." Sora says with a hint of jealousy.

"It isn't one." Cure Beat says as she turns back into Ellen.

"What was that weapon then?" Goofy asks.

"The Love Guitar Rod, that can changed into the Soul Rod." Ellen answers.

"I caught that the form you took was called Cure Beat but what is your real name?" Sora asks.

"My name is Ellen Kurogawa but you may call me Siren if you would like." Ellen answers.

"How did you know how to defeat that Heartless anyway?" Donald asks suspiciously.

"That wasn't a Heartless, it was a Nega-tone." Ellen answers in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"How are they created anyway?" Sora asks.

"Nega-tones are created when a magic note is hit by a sound wave of darkness-nya!" Hummy answers as she jump on Sora's head.

"Talking cat!" Donald shouts in a scared tone.

"And you're a talking duck-nya." Hummy says with this look: -_-.

"Good point." says Goofy.

"By the way how did you get here?" Sora asks Ellen.

"Where I come from you are in a video game, and somehow I got here." Ellen answers.

"What! Anyway is it cool?" Sora asks.

"Very cool." Ellen answers giggling a bit.

"Enough about video games!" Donald shouts as he blows a fuse.

"You're here for a reason, so let's see Merlin so we can straighten this out." says Goofy.

"Then let's go-nya!" Hummy says excitedly.

**Me: Well that's chapter 2 for you.**

**Sora: We're finally introduced! :)**

**Donald: You made me seem like a guy who's always going to blow a fuse!**

**Goofy & Ellen: Well it's true.**

**Donald: I'm gonna get you two for saying that! *starts chasing Goofy and Ellen***

**Ellen: Save me!**

**Goofy: Don't forget about me!**

**Me: While I save those two from certain doom from Donald, Sora please do the disclaimer.**

**Sora: WildCardSpadMode doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or any single Pretty Cure series.**

**Hummy: Write comments on suggestions for this story, and see ya next time-nya!**


	3. A BIG ANOUNCEMENT!

**I WildCardSpadeMode have a BIG ANOUNCEMENT! The first person who can guess the pairing of this story can see their idea of the first world and the task the group will have to face. Also BONUS: Whoever can guess who shall be the 3 other cures will be in this story can put an OC in the story, and they can have a major role or a minor role, and they can be a cure to. Just have a different transformation item. But it can't be anything similar to the Milky Pallet or the Lovely Eyes Pallet.**


End file.
